His Youthful Life Was Actually Not Bad?
by DenshaKuro
Summary: During Hikigaya's middle school days, he confessed to someone. Who would have known a simple confession would change his views and soon after, his whole life? Really, who? Certainly not Hikigaya.
1. Chapter 1

Youth was a lie.

And everything that involved the essence of youth were merely things that made an intricate web of dishonesty and imitation. He wasn't sure why he had succumbed to doing a very youthful thing that was part hypocritical to his newly found philosophy and part pure embarrassing.

Maybe it was the coffee…

Yes, Hikigaya Hachiman had just done something that he wasn't proud of. No, proud wasn't the word. If anything, he would have been satisfied with only not being proud of himself.

He, Hikigaya Hachiman, had just confessed to someone. Namely Orimoto Kaori.

He could just imagine the shock and gasp of imaginary people peering into his life. Even thinking about his dumb mistake – the muffled laughter of Orimoto and her _friends_ flashed through his mind – made him flush a deeper set of red and ground himself deeper into his bland bed. Hoping that the sheets and mattress would just eat him up and be done with whatever shame he was going through now.

Sadly, he was still there, cursing to whatever deity thought it was fun to give the creepy loner the courage to confess. He could swear some sadistic god or goddess was laughing at his misery addled with embarrassment.

God, he wished he would die right then and there.

In that moment, Hikigaya felt his phone vibrate through his pocket. Someone was calling him. Odd, considering he had no friends who could be calling him. It was probably Komachi asking what he wanted for dinner.

 _Komachi you really are the brightest light in my life._

Hachiman didn't bother reading the caller id and went on to answer his phone. "Komachi, I'm right upstairs-"

" _Hikigaya_?" The voice from the phone cut him off. It was a girl but he couldn't recognize the voice.

"Uh…who's this?"

" _Seriously Hikigaya_?" The voice giggled. " _You just confessed to me like an hour ago_ "

His dead eyes widened in surprised, as he rushed into a seating position, which caused inertia to make him tumble to the ground and fall face first.

" _Hikigaya? Are you okay?"_

"I'm fine. Perfectly fine" He groaned through the pain.

" _Are you busy? Should I call back later?"_

"NO!" Hikigaya answered, albeit a bit too loudly. "I mean no, so what's up?"

Hikigaya mentally face palmed at himself. What's up? You clearly know what's up you stupid idiot. This was no time to act aloof. Hey, this is a great opportunity, he can do damage control while he was at it.

" _What's up_?" She laughed. " _You can do better than that Hikigaya_ "

Oh Hikigaya really couldn't handle her voice. Her laugh was making his heart beat a million miles per second. "Sorry" He apologized meekly.

"Don't be, it's kind of cute, in a dorky kind of way"

Hachiman was really lucky that Orimoto wasn't there in person to see his face light up like Rudolph's nose. He really did not know where this conversation was going.

"So…" He nervously chuckled, "Why'd you call?"

" _Hello, weren't you the one that ran off after you just confessed to me_?"

"I-I uh… but you… laugh…me" He tried to explain.

"Oh!" She said in realization. "You've got it wrong. We were just talking about how guys nowadays don't have the guts to, well, ask a girl out directly when you came. So we just laughed. I swear we weren't laughing _at_ you"

It felt like the weight of a thousand stars disappeared from Hikigaya's chest. Wait so that means?

"So what you're saying is…?" Hikigaya waited for an answer.

" _Oh about the confession? I'm not accepting it_ "

Okay a thousand suns, please come back to my disappointed chest.

"… _but I'm also not rejecting it_ " She continued.

Please go away disappointment. " _I'm not the kind to just reject someone without knowing what kind of person he is. Besides, you were kind of brave, so I got to give credit for that"_ She giggled.

"So…"

"This Sunday" She cut him off. "There's this new café opening up and I really want to check it out"

"Uh" Was the only thing Hikigaya could say.

" _And Hikigaya, ask me out properly next time okay_?"

"Uh"

" _You're hilarious Hikigaya. See you at school_ " Then the phone went dead.

"Uh"

Hikigaya let his phone fall from his hand to the ground. He couldn't care less if it broke from the fall. Because now, Hikigaya felt like he was on cloud nine. He fell back into his bed with a warm feeling in his chest. He kept recollecting the conversation with Orimoto and pinching himself to make sure this wasn't a cruel dream.

It wasn't.

Oh good god it wasn't.

…

Hikigaya Hachiman spent the whole week following the phone call being, well, optimistic. Which Komachi noted was creepy.

 _How dare you rain on my happy mood Komachi? Aren't you happy that your brother's happy?_

It wasn't like Hikigaya was going in this thing blindfolded. He knew that society tends not to be merciful, particularly to people like him. Being happy was no reason for him to be slack in his wariness.

When Hachiman reached the aforementioned café, he did his absolute best to make sure that this – whatever it was - was not a prank.

He wore normal clothes, to make sure he did not look too ready for the date.

His hair was slightly unkempt, to give an air of nonchalance.

No flowers or presents as an invisible buffer, to just reduce embarrassment.

He didn't even bring that much money, only enough for a one man meal. In case it becomes a very deliberate mugging.

Damn, He really was thinking into this too much for comfort.

Orimoto didn't arrive after around half an hour, which was enough for Hachiman to successfully check the premise that there was no one he knew from school.

"Why are you sweaty Hikigaya?" She tilted her head in slight confusion.

"I… uh" It was very difficult to think clearly when Orimoto was right in front of him, especially now since Orimoto was out of school clothing. She looked pretty enough to make his throat dry up.

Thinking nothing about it Orimoto went inside which Hikigaya followed promptly.

It wasn't surprising that the café was filled to the brim. The café did just open and people in this town were the type to hype about something new and dump it a couple of weeks later.

The life cycle of trendiness.

However what did surprise Hachiman was that he had a wonderful experience. Orimoto didn't seem to mind his non-interactivity. The way she brought herself gradually made Hachiman lost his social anxiousness, however little the loss was it was still progress. She asked simple questions that didn't bring awkwardness to the table. It certainly made up for the lackluster café pastries.

The 'date' so well that Hachiman expected his cake to explode and a camera crew would tape his reaction through the shop windows. And thus ending any hope of any social relationships with anyone ever again.

But the cake never exploded, and a camera crew never came. And so, Hikigaya Hachiman inadvertently smiled to the girl in front of him.

Orimoto caught the smile. "Enjoying yourself, Hikigaya?" She gave a smile of her own.

Flustered, Hikigaya averted his gaze. "It's nothing… I mean… I enjoy"

"Relax Hikigaya, I won't bite you" She giggled.

Hachiman took a deep breath. "Thank you" He looked at her, "For giving me this opportunity"

Orimoto was slightly taken aback on how genuine Hikigaya sounded when he said that. She couldn't fight her own smile from forming. "No problem Hikigaya"

"Say Hikigaya" Orimoto fiddled with her coffee. "Since you did confessed to me"

The moment Hachiman heard the word, his eyes darted around in any direction but hers. "Ah yes, that thing"

"Yes that _thing_ " she chuckled at his patent timidity. She rested her cheek on her palm. "About that, what do you like about me Hikigaya?"

Hachiman's mind went on full blank at the question. Why did he like her? All the answers that came to his mind were desperately shallow and dull. It was at this point that Hikigaya realized that he didn't know much about the girl in front of her. His confession was as shallow as his infatuation to her.

Hikigaya tried to think of something. Anything to say to her. But his words died as fast as the ideas came.

Orimoto gave an amused expression.

"And that's why I can't accept your confession Hikigaya"

His shoulders slumped in embarrassment at the realization. Orimoto brought up a good logical point. He didn't know anything about her and vice versa.

Hikigaya was about to apologize for wasting her time and leave the café before she said something that made him stop.

"But, If you can answer that question by the time we're done with middle school, then I might reconsider" She gave one of the most mischievous grins that he had ever seen before. A sight which somehow reminded him of his Komachi whenever she wanted something from his dear old brother.

"C'mon Hikigaya, let's go see a movie"

With that, Hikigaya was dragged by the sleeve by the girl that gave her a chance.

Middle school was going to end in one and a half year, and he was going to make sure that he spent every available moment getting to know her. After all, if she took a chance on him, why couldn't he take a chance on this?

…

A year has passed since Hachiman's first date with Orimoto and he'd be lying if he said it had been uneventful.

First of all, Orimoto was very interactive with him, inside and out of school. Anyone would have thought that Orimoto would limit seeing him to a minimum since the masses did consider him a loner, one of his many nicknames.

Apparently Orimoto did everything in her power to completely abolish Hachiman's wayward status as a lone wolf. It wasn't noticeable at first of course. It came in subtle steps, like introducing him to a set of guy friends. Well, more like he was forced to interact with them.

Or unknowingly signing him up for the school's baseball team, which he embarrassingly failed for the first couple practices because one he knew nothing of baseball and two, he had the lung capacity of a five year old.

Or bringing him around and introducing him to her circle of friends whenever she hung out.

A cluster of small little things that balled up into a big end result.

He could safely say now his life as a social pariah went and gone like winter flakes in spring. Not that he was complaining. However he did sometimes miss his alone time on weekends.

"Hikigaya! C'mon, you don't want to be late to practice again" One of his club members shouted.

The voice of his friend brought him out of his musings. "Yeah, yeah. I'll be right down"

Packing up his bags, he couldn't argue the fact at how ironic everything was right now. He, Hikigaya Hachiman, having a social life. What were the odds? Well he really couldn't have done anything without a certain someone.

"Good work everyone!" The team captain shouted.

Another day another strenuous practice. He really couldn't understand his unfathomable need to continue attending baseball. It was probably his pride that disallowed him to yield to the challenge. Or the sense of comraderies that it gave off. Or maybe the fact that even though Kaori did sign him up for the baseball club without his consent mind you, he didn't want to disappoint the girl that changed his life.

"Hikigaya, your girlfriend's here" One of his friends said out loud.

Speak of the devil. He turned his head in blatant joy, like how a cat would after hearing the crumple of cat food. This soon followed by a string of laughter, making his face flustered up.

"S-shut up guys, she's not my girlfriend" Hikigaya tried to save face, but the stuttering did not help one bit.

"Sure lover boy"

Hikigaya quickly packed his stuff, and practically ran to Orimoto.

…

Hikigaya Hachiman is still as anxious as he was with Orimoto as he did a year ago. He would have thought he would be over getting nervous every time he was alone with her, which he recalled now, was a lot. He felt stupid being smitten with the little things about her, like for example the way her curly brown hair would bob at each step.

Not that he was always staring at her. That would be creepy. He certainly wasn't staring at her. Not one bit.

"Hey Hikigaya" Hikigaya quickly averted his gaze to the ground before Orimoto managed to realize Hikigaya was staring. "Want to stop by somewhere first?"

"S-sure"

In hindsight, it was probably a bad idea making a detour on their way home after his practice. He wasn't in the best of state, and he was pretty sure he smelled bad. It was either Orimoto was too nice to bring it up or she didn't notice the musky scent.

They stopped by a convenience store, which Hikigaya was a bit thankful for. Any other place and he would have been a teeny bit self-conscious about his smell.

Orimoto went straight for the magazine section while Hikigaya browsed the drinks. As he was contemplating on which version of Maxx coffee he would get, the giggles of girls caught his attention.

They were whispering with each other as they made not so subtle glances at his direction.

Girls were frightening creatures. A single one of them could make you sweat and do stupid stuff, but a group of them could do even worse than that.

 _I know I look weird but you don't need to laugh at me like that._

Making his choice of drink, he went to Kaori's side as fast as he could. It seem to do the trick as they seem to lose interest and went back to whatever they were doing.

He breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Don't tease them Hikigaya" The voice of Kaori Orimoto nearly startled him.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Excuse me? I assure I did nothing to them. They were the ones that laughed at me first"

Orimoto gave a sideway glance. "Girls don't like it when you don't show interest Hikigaya"

"How is that relevant?"

Orimoto mocked a thinking pose. "Nothing, I'm just glad you're dense sometimes"

"I'll just pretend that I get what you're talking about"

She chuckled "Oh that's rich coming from the guy that struggled to say a complete sentence to me last year"

His face went red. She really got him there.

She found his embarrassed expression very endearing. "By the way Hikigaya" She picked up another magazine. "Where are you planning to go to high school?"

Getting over his flustered state, Hikigaya answered. "I'm planning on Sobu"

"Sobu huh?"

"Yeah, it's closer to home, and Komachi would probably like it if I came home earlier than her"

"What a sis-con" She expressed.

"Hey" Hikigaya pouted.

"So, we're going our separate ways aren't we?"

Hikigaya never really entertained with the thought, but it was sure an inevitability that they would separate. As far as he knew, he was the one guy in his school going to Sobu. Which was saddening while exciting at the same time.

"You know Hikigaya" He could hear the solemn change in her voice. "You don't need to keep chasing…this"

"What are you talking about?" He inquired.

"I mean, you're going off to a new school. Meet new friends. You'll meet someone new…" Her voice trailed off.

Oh.

God damn it Hikigaya. This is your fault. No one else's. Your own stupid nincompoop fault. He couldn't blame Orimoto for acting like this. She was the only one initiating every interaction between them. It was logical to think that he, along the way, might have lost interest in her. But she was wrong, Hikigaya Hachiman was just a coward sometimes. But today, wouldn't be one of those days.

"Kaori" It felt weird saying her first name just like that. Weird in a good way. She turned to face him, eyes widened in slight surprise at hearing him say her first name.

"I like you" They maintained eye contact. "I like how you're so considerate of me. Even though I feel like I don't deserve it sometimes."

She stepped in closer. "More"

"I like how you're so observant to the people around you. I like how you took the time to help me with my problems"

Closer. "Anything else?"

"I like how you took a chance on a stupid guy like me. I like how your smile makes my heart beat fast. I like how your hair lines up perfectly with your-"

"With my what?"

"With your lips" He finished.

Orimoto cover her mouth. At first Hikigaya thought she was about to cry.

"Orimoto" He regarded her with worry.

But apparently, she was stifling a laugh. Which made Hikigaya tilt his head in confusion.

"I'm sorry" She said as she tried to control her laughter. "I mean who thought you to talk like that?"

It was now that he realized that he was being made fun of. "You did, Orimoto"

"Then I created a monster then"

Hikigaya frowned, he had just bared his heart towards Orimoto and she just laughed at them like it was a joke. He was about to just leave right then and there, when Orimoto suddenly leaned in.

Hikigaya's eyes widened in surprise. Orimoto was kissing him. She was kissing him. Right at the lips. Her lips tasted like cinnamon and god he didn't thought that cinnamon could be an addicting taste.

She separated herself from the kiss. "Took you long enough Hikigaya"

Slack jawed, Hikigaya really couldn't find a good response to that. "Uh"

"Hilarious Hikigaya" She giggled. "Let's go pay for your drink"

And just like that. Hikigaya's one year confession was complete.

…

Middle school ended sooner than Hikigaya would have liked, with him achieving his choice of high school and Orimoto heading off to a different high school. It was a sad thing, but the fact that the Kaihin High school wasn't that far off from his school made up for it, if only a bit.

Today was the first day of High school, and he swore that he was going to make his first day a memorable experience. New friends, new school, new experiences. It was an exciting prospect.

Checking his reflection on the mirror one last time, Hikigaya made sure nothing was out of place before he received a text from Orimoto…his err, girlfriend. Wow, even after more than half a year in a relationship, calling Orimoto his girlfriend was still an unbelievable concept.

' _Good morning Hachi, it's the first day of school today, make sure you don't die on my account"_

And a few more laughing emoticons.

Hikigaya rolled his eyes and sent a text of the same nature.

He felt really good about today as he stepped out of the house with his bike. The soft breeze of air that hit his face, the sun shining as the birds chirped. He just had a good feeling.

An hour later, Hikigaya Hachiman was involved in an accident.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yeah so haven't been updating my stories lately, but nevertheless, I did update this one, so that's got to count as something. I think. I'm not proud of the chap cause I was really rushing to get it out by Monday so I can focus on my Shokugeki no Soma fanfic. It may seem sloppy but I really wanted it out. I'll recheck it by the end of the day today and edit out mistakes.**_

 _ **Anyways, I'm really iffy about this chap but still, enjoy and make sure to leave a review on how a crappy author I am updating so very late**_

 _ **Densha,**_

* * *

Looking back at it, Hikigaya Hachiman shouldn't have been too optimistic on his first day of school. Everything was going on so well, too well now that he thought about it, that he should have expected something like this to have happened.

Hikigaya let out a weary sigh as he leaned back into his reclining bed. God he hated hospitals. He really couldn't give all the blame to fate. After all he was the one that chose to rush in and save that dog, and he be damned if he let a dog die just like that.

"Onii-chan are you alright?" Komachi's concerned voice startled Hachiman, he'd almost forgotten that his sister was right beside him.

"Yeah I'm fine" he grunted in reply. Komachi gave a skeptical look and went back to her magazine. The little chatterbox was unusually quiet, which was to be expected since he did just gotten in an accident. So Komachi was in no chipper mood.

"Shouldn't you be going home now Komachi? Don't you have school tomorrow?"

Komachi stared at him as if he was some sort of idiot. "You're not going to get rid of me that easily, I'm here so that you don't do any more stupid stuff, Stupid Onii-chan. You're lucky that you only broke your leg".

"Yeah, Your Onii-chan is kind of stupid" He smiled inwardly.

Komachi gave a look of guilt, "I didn't really mean that Onii-chan"

It was amusing to see that particular look on her face. Usually it would be the other way around, but apparently a broken leg can tip the guilt scales to his favor. Might as well milk it while he can.

"Say Komachi"

"Hmmm?"

"Can you grab me some coffee? I'm really thirsty" he asked as he conspicuously rubbed his throat.

Her eyes narrowed.

"I know you're trying to manipulate me Onii-chan" Hachiman gave a sheepish grin. "But since I was about to go out, I might as well bring you your drink" With a giddy hop, she began striding out the door. "I'll be back in a few Onii-chan, please don't get into trouble"

Hachiman scoffed. How much trouble could he actually get while he was stuck on the bed? Seriously, his sister sometimes did not have faith in him.

Grabbing a light novel that Komachi had brought, he began reading as he patiently waited for his sister's return. However, there was a nagging sensation at the back of his head preventing him to fully focus on the story. Hachiman was forgetting something. Something really important.

Before he could ponder more, he heard the rapid patter of footsteps from out the hall way. Thinking it might just be Komachi forgetting to get cash for the vending machine, he made no note of the figure that stood at the door.

He heard panting.

Hikigaya looked up. It wasn't Komachi. Instead, looking disheveled in her school uniform, it was his girlfriend, Orimoto Kaori.

Ah, he did forget something important.

But as Kaori stomped towards his bed, with a look of rage he won't soon forget until his death, he noted that it would be impossible to ever let his girlfriend slip out of his mind ever again.

"Kaori…" She slapped him on the cheek. Well, he wasn't expecting that.

"You stupid idiot" She hissed.

Still in a state of shock, Hikigaya was grabbed by the collar by his very angry lady and the next thing he knew was being pulled roughly into a deep kiss. It lasted like an eternity. Hachiman felt warm tears dripping on his cheek. Hikigaya felt really guilty right now. He'd completely forgot about Kaori and the repercussions of his actions.

"How'd you know?" It may have not crossed his mind. But he had hoped she wouldn't have found out of his accident.

"Are you kidding me?" She lashed out. Her eyes were still puffy, but he couldn't mistake that look of anger in her red eyes. "A video went viral. If I wasn't curious enough I wouldn't even bother looking at the video"

Goddammit a video went viral? Great, just what he needed.

"Kaori…"

"How could you?" Her fist clenched on his shirt. "I even tried calling you, you didn't answer. I thought… I thought" She didn't finish her sentence. She didn't need to.

Hikigaya placed a hand behind her back and rubbed circles in attempts to sooth the sobbing girl. Did it work? He didn't know. But it did calmed her down, if not a teeny bit.

"So how was school?" He asked, trying to diffuse the tension.

"It was good until… this happened"

She nuzzled up to his throat and Hikigaya could vividly smell the smell of her fragrance. It was intoxicating to say the least. They stayed together like that for who knows how long. Forgetting one little fact. Komachi.

"Oni-chan! Mom and dad are here!" She announced as his family walked in through the door.

His eyes widen considerably. If it was just a normal visit, he wouldn't have any second thoughts about it. But he right now, had a girl literally clinging on his neck. Both teens froze as the Hikigaya's stopped at their tracks at the door way staring at the very alien scene.

Slowly, both sets of eyes turned slowly towards the door. Komachi and her mother both held the same expressions of shock. Mr. Hikigaya sighed as if the whole scene was nothing but troublesome.

"H-hey guys" Hachiman weakly greeted as Orimoto quickly rolled off the bed and stood straight at stiff attention.

"H-hello Mr. and Mrs. Hikigaya" she stuttered as her hands tried to flatten the crease of her dress, which frankly didn't help her look more presentable to her boyfriend's parents.

Silence soon followed after that.

"Mom. Dad. This is Orimoto Kaori, eh… my girlfriend"

The silence grew.

Certainly, there would have been better ways for Orimoto to meet with Hachiman's parents. Alone in a room, cuddling was not one in the list of appropriate first impressions. But all was done and now he had to deal with how to explain this to his parents. Well, half his parents, considering the fact that his dad had somehow managed to peel away from the oncoming confrontation.

'Gee, good going dad'

Mom however, was less than ecstatic.

"How could you Hachiman?" Her arms were crossed as she glared at the couple. "This isn't an acceptable attitude for a high school student. Cuddling" she shivered. "I can't imagine what you might have done if we weren't here"

"I bet you can imagine it very well" He muttered under his breath.

His mother's glare intensified as his girlfriend smacked his arm in disbelief.

"S-sorry", he rubbed his arm.

"This no joking matter Hachiman" His mother went on. He stuffed his face on his pillow as he stifled a sigh of frustration whilst his girlfriend fidgeted besides him.

"Onii-chan" fake tears rolled down from Komachi's cheek. "How could you keep such a big thing from your dear little sister?" She dramatically covered her face with her arm. "When did you guys hook up?"

"Komachi, this isn't the time" Her mother chided.

"But mom" She drawled out the syllable. "Aren't you a little bit curious on how Onii-chan got a ridiculously cute girlfriend?"

She paused momentarily at the question "Now's not the time Komachi"

Komachi grinned "You are curious aren't you?"

Her lips twitched, she wanted to retort, but the time was telling otherwise. "This isn't finished Hachiman, when you get home, we'll have a long good talk about this"

Hachiman could only offer a sigh as he watched his mom strode out the door.

"Mom's so cute when she's overprotective" Komachi noted. "Anyways" Her toothy grin was showing. She gleefully hopped to Kaori "Hi, I'm Hikigaya Komachi, my brother's dearest sister"

"You're my only sister" Hikigaya muttered.

"A-ah" Kaori stumbled. "I'm Orimoto Kaori…Your brother's…" She blushed, like really hard. It was the first time that Hachiman had ever seen Orimoto so timid "Girlfriend"

"Gyahh" Komachi cheered. "I knew that'd you get a girlfriend one day, my rotten Onii-chan. Thank you for taking care of him all these years" She bowed deeply.

Oi, it's not like I'm that much of a burden you sneaky little brat.

"I-it wasn't much" She returned the bow.

"Yes, yes" Hachiman cut her off. "Now enough with the teasing Komachi"

His sister stuck her tongue out. This little…

"Oh" she said as he suddenly realized something. "I have an assignment tomorrow and I haven't even started on it yet" She rushed around the room packing her stuff. "I'm sorry to cut this meeting short Orimoto-san but I really have to go"

"Take care of my Onii-chan for me" She said as she practically sprinted out the room, winking at both of them as she did.

Silence took over the room once more.

"That went well" Hachiman stated sheepishly. Orimoto pinched him hard. "Ow! Don't abuse me, I'm a patient here"

"This is so bad" She paced around the room, covering her flushed face as best as she can.

"It wasn't that bad" Hachiman shrugged.

Orimoto turned to him. "You have got to be joking? Were you not paying attention to your mom at all?"

"What are you so worried about? Aren't you the same girl that didn't care what people thought of her?"

"Those aren't just people Hachiman" She took a seat at the edge of the bed. "They're your family. Their opinion matters to me"

Hachiman took her hand. "You got nothing to worry about. It may not look like it but they approve of you"

Orimoto made an unamused face. "What? Your dad ran away"

"That's how he shows his appreciation. Dad's doesn't say something unless he absolutely needs to, he just ran off because he doesn't mom to pin him against me. And mom didn't actually say anything against you, only me"

"That doesn't make me feel much better"

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm glad that we got meeting the parents out of the way"

Orimoto raised an eyebrow "What about my parents?"

His throat dried up. "I mean, there's no rush. We still have some time after-"

"Oh no, I really want to get this out of the way"

Hachiman gulped. "Maybe in a year or-"

"No, I think next week would be fine don't you think?"

"B-but"

Orimoto observed him from the edge of her eyes. Half expecting some sort of witty excuse. Which unfortunately came.

"It wasn't my fault you were being mushy-mushy with me on the bed"

"Excuse me" She turned towards him, crossing her arms together. "You were in an accident. I'm so _sorry_ for being overdramatic"

"It wasn't that serious…" Hachiman mumbled out as he looked away from Orimoto.

"Oh really" Orimoto looked smug. "Then you wouldn't mind if I did…" She walked really close to him and palmed his injured leg. "This"

She didn't really put that much pressure on it, but Hachiman still felt the sting from the touch.

"Ow! Ow! Fine, I'm sorry, this was all my fault" He apologized relentlessly as his fist clenched the bed.

Hachiman let out a sigh of relief as Orimoto removed her palm from her leg.

"That was completely-"

Hachiman was entirely interrupted when her lips closed the distance between his and hers.

"-unnecessary" He finished airily.

"I'm sorry" She apologized under her breath.

Hachiman frowned. "I was kind of asking for it wasn't I?"

"Yeah, you were" She giggled as she hugged him around his neck, careful not to come in contact with his leg.

Hikigaya looked at the time on the wall. It was looking to be very late, and he really didn't want Orimoto to be walking out in the dark.

"You should go home" He urged. "Visiting time's almost over"

"Five more minutes" She pleaded.

Oh how Hikigaya wished they had a million 'five more minutes'.

…

Sobu High school looked tediously normal for Hikigaya's taste. It looked like a normal High school with all the systematic work of Japanese architectural school designs. It wasn't bad per se. If it was, the school structural model wouldn't have been implemented in many other schools.

It wasn't bad to the regular high school kid.

But at this moment, it would be hell to navigate through. With his broken leg and all.

Hikigaya wasn't supposed to be in school to be honest. But missing two days of school was more than he could handle. The doctor said that he should rest for at least a week before considering going to school. But Hikigaya took it more of a friendly recommendation rather than strict orders.

So here he was, in front of the Sobu high school gates, dressed in full Sobu uniform, a crutch in hand and a casket on the leg. Thirty minutes late for homeroom on his third day of school. It wasn't a great start, but hey it beats starting school a week late. By that time he was sure making friends would be hell.

A ring coming from his trousers broke his train of thought.

" _How are you feeling?"_

It took a while for him to reply, since he had to juggle between his phone and his crutch. " _Never better"_

" _You're not really reassuring me here Hachi"_ came an instantaneous reply.

He frowned " _Shouldn't you be in class?"_

" _Shouldn't you be in class?"_ she retorted.

Hachiman paused momentarily. " _I'm going there now"_

" _Be safe then"_

With that, Hachiman pocketed his phone and began his long trek to his classroom, which he hoped wasn't anywhere above the ground floor. Fortunately, the registration papers for juniors were still stapled to the notice board for ease of finding. Unfortunately, his class was one the second floor.

Thus began his first school hurdle. Stairs.

The hallway was void of anyone save for a girl who was texting outside the bathroom entrance. She eyed him uninterestingly and went back to whoever she was texting.

Hikigaya sighed and steeled himself.

'Ok, Hachiman, you can do this. One step at a time'

Heave.

Ho.

One step done and a gazillion more to go. This is going to take a while.

He put his uninjured leg a step more and pulled himself up. And then once more.

"Oh shit" He was halfway up the stairs when he suddenly lost his footing.

However, he somehow managed to not fall on the couple flights of stairs. He felt something curled behind his back and gripping tightly on his right shoulder.

"You ok?"

It was a girl's voice.

Hikigaya cocked his head to see his valiant savior. It was the girl who was texting earlier. It seemed she wasn't texting mindlessly as he thought she was.

"T-thanks. I'm alright"

Light hazelnut eyes looked back into his dead ones. "You could have asked for help, you know"

"I, uh, you seemed very busy… with something" He was keenly aware of how close she was to him.

He wasn't too sure of the look of distaste she was giving him. "I'm not that heartless"

Hikigaya frowned "That's not what I-"

"Move your feet" She didn't let him finish.

"Ah, uh, yeah…"

So he did, with the help of a stranger none the less. Eventually, Hikigaya embarrassingly managed to climb up the stairs. The girl released him after making sure he can stand for himself.

"Thank you, uh-"

"Minami. Minami Sagami" She introduced herself.

"Yes, thank you Sagami-san"

She however looked dissatisfied with something. Her arms crossed and her feet taped in frustration. "And?" as if she was expecting with something.

Oh, was she expecting money? Well, it wasn't pretentious, but Hikigaya understood the need to pay for one's services. Now, did he have enough money to cover up the cost though?

Pulling out his wallet, with difficulty to add of course, he began to count how much money before pulling out a reasonable amount.

"Excuse me?" Hikigaya blinked. Sagami sounded very offended. Was it not enough? Is he getting extorted here? Surely, helping a disabled up the stairs didn't count to half his week's allowance. He should have just fallen down the stairs. Now that would have been cheaper.

Sighing in defeat, he pulled out the last of his money and presented it to her.

"Are you serious?" She didn't sound very satisfied with it.

"It's all I have with me right now"

She looked at him like he had grown a second head and then cut it off like nothing had happened.

"Idiot" She insulted.

How rude.

"I was asking for your name" there was a teasing tone in her voice.

Oh.

That made sense.

"Hikigaya Hachiman" He introduced as he tried to stuff his money back into his wallet. "And this is embarrassing"

"It sure is, why would think I wanted money, were you bullied before or something?" she seemed exasperated.

"Not really" Hikigaya scratched his cheek sheepishly. "Socializing's just not my thing"

She laughed but stop seeing him looking dead serious "You're not kidding are you?"

"I almost gave you my week's allowance didn't I?"

"Fair enough" She looked to her wristwatch. "You need help getting to your class while I'm still here?"

"I don't want to be burden…" It would be lovely having not to mindlessly going around in hopes you get to class.

"I'm already late as it is now, no point in rushing is there?"

"I guess" She did have a point.

"Where's your class?"

"1-F"

"How convenient, let's go"

So Hachiman promptly followed her. Hachiman sighed. He didn't like feeling disabled, having to physically rely on the help of some stranger he'd just met. Pity was an honorable trait for one to have, but it felt nothing of the sort when you're at the receiving end of it.

Sagami was… a girl. That was clear enough for him. Good job Hachiman, getting a gender correct. Mom and Dad would be so proud in his acute observational skills.

Putting his self-deprecation aside. Hachiman really couldn't tell what sort of girl she was. She wasn't overly…what's the word here? Fake? She seemed blunt enough and he could respect that. Was she friend material? He really hoped so.

"So how'd it happen?" She asked out of the blue.

Realizing she was talking about her leg, "I got hit by a car" He answered earnestly.

She stopped abruptly. In a blink of an eye her hands were on her phone.

'Her phone must be really important to her'

She shoved her phone right at his face, "Is this you?"

Hikigaya waited for the video to buffer all in while eyeing Sagami's artistic sense of manicures… or was it pedicures. He didn't know the difference.

The video played. Hikigaya blinked. It was him. It was him getting hit by a car and saving a little obtuse dog.

"Where'd you get that?"

"YouTube" She answered simply.

"God" His face scrunched up. "Did it really became viral?"

Confusion etched itself on her face "What are you complaining about? You're an internet hero"

"I look really stupid" he deadpanned. "Why is this even viral?"

"Dunno, but you were really fast here" She replayed it, and again, and again.

"Ok stop, let's just get to class"

"Sure, but did you do sports in middle school or something?" She asked as she put her phone away.

"Baseball for the most part" He answered. He felt sad, knowing that he wouldn't be able to pitch in a couple of months.

"You don't look like the sporty type to be honest" Sagami stated.

"Yeah, crutches and casts can do that to a person"

Sagami scoffed but didn't retort.

Finally they arrived in front of the door to class 1-F.

"Say Hikigaya" Sagami stopped him, "You need help going around school later?"

There it is, pity. What a curious sentiment. He hated that. He didn't like that one bit.

"It's fine, I can handle myself after this"

"Suit yourself, I see you falling on your ass, I'll be the first one laughing." She slid opened the door and went in.

"You're late Sagami" A womanly voice scolded, from inside.

"Sorry sensei" Sagami apologized. "I was helping a student get around"

"Oh really?" the woman sounded skeptical. "Where is he now?"

"Right outside"

That was his que to come in he guessed.

"Then both of you better have a good reason being late. It would have been acceptable being late on the first day, but missing out on the first and second day of school, he better have a good reason-"

Hikigaya entered. All eyes were on him.

"Oh" The sensei gaped. She was wearing a long white lab coat and she faintly smelled like ash.

"My apologies sensei" Hachiman bowed, or at least tried to. "I had some trouble getting up the stairs by myself, Sagami-san was kind enough to help me out"

The classroom was quiet save the occasional awkward cough and muffled chuckle.

"I uh didn't realize you were-"

"Its fine sensei" Hikigaya interjected. "You couldn't have known"

"Ah, yes, well" She was fiddling with her pen, "You can introduce yourself to the rest of the class and take a seat"

Hikigaya stood in front of the class and with the best of his courage he could muster, "my name is Hikigaya Hachiman. It's a pleasure to meet you"

Out of all the students in 1-F, one heart among them pounded the most.

…

A/N: Yeah, nothing left to say but leave a review for meh. Thanks and love you guys.


End file.
